Secretos y encrucijadas
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Dinamarca estaba ante una encrucijada amorosa, encrucijada que ya tenia respuesta, solo que al nórdico le daba miedo aceptarla, ligera mención de estupro.


Secretos y encrucijadas

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Dinamarca no podía dormir, daba vueltas en cama, contaba hasta cien, y se golpeaba la cabeza con la almohada sin ningún efecto, reviso el reloj sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las tres de la mañana, tenía que intentar dormir un poco, tenia que asistir a una reunión con su jefe a primera hora de la mañana y no podía mostrarse cansado o seguramente Noruega lo regañaría, el danés sonrió para si mismo al recordar eso, cuando el noruego hacia esas cosas se parecía mucho a Arthur además de que Peter se preocuparía mucho por el, no por nada era su –autonombrado– "tío favorito".

Pensar en Noruega y en la micronación –ya no tan pequeña– lo hizo suspirar y sentarse en la cama ¿Por qué entre todas las naciones –y personas – del mundo, tenia que pasarle eso precisamente a él? Estaba confundido y no sabia que hacer, cual era la solución correcta para su situación y la preocupación e incertidumbre estaba empezando a pasarle factura, Finlandia, Islandia y Suecia estaban preocupados por su cambio de actitud, incluso Noruega que –al principio– se había alegrado de no escuchar –todo el tiempo– sus gritos y parloteos había empezado a preocuparse.

El asunto se remontaba semanas atrás, en una de las tantas tarde que le toco cuidar de Sealand debido a que Tino y Berwald tenían que ir a una reunión con sus jefes y no podían llevarlo con ellos, Peter –cuyo aspecto ya era el de un adolescente– había protestado al saberlo, ya tenia quince años –en edad humana– y según él, no necesitaba una niñera pero cuando se entero que el danés lo cuidaría mientras ellos no estaban había olvidado las protestas.

Dinamarca casi no reconoció al verlo, sin duda había cambiado mucho porque –para empezar– ya no usaba su traje de marinero, sino una camiseta blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y una gorra azul oscuro parecida a la de Tino, estaba mas alto de lo que recordaba y sus cejas –para alegría suya– se habían vuelto mas delgadas, sin embargo, su mirada y su sonrisa permanecían intactas y viéndolo de lejos, se parecía mucho a Noruega.

Después del acostumbrado saludo, acompañado de un abrazo de oso y el grito de "tío Dinamarca" por parte de su sobrino, Berwald y Tino se retiraron mientras Peter y él iban al parque, en ese lugar fue donde comenzó el dolor de cabeza –y corazón– del danés.

-Tío Dinamarca- lo llamo el sealandes-necesito decirte algo pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie ¿de acuerdo?- había dicho Peter

-Esta bien-dijo el danés- ¿Qué pasa, Peter?-pregunto curioso

-Es que…-dijo Sealand nervioso-me gustan dos personas diferentes a la vez y no se que hacer-había confesado su sobrino con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas

-Bueno-dijo el nórdico-¿y quienes son esas personas, Peter?-le pregunto

-El primero es Raivis-dijo el joven de ojos verdes-y el segundo es…-Peter dudo un momento, no sabia como decirle eso a su tío sin ser reprendido por eso

-Anda-lo animo el hombre de ojos azules-dime quien es, prometo no reírme-dijo el danés

-Es Antonio-confeso el menor mirándolo a los ojos en espera de un regaño por parte del mayor

Dinamarca se quedo de piedra, lo de a que Peter le gustara Letonia le parecía lógico, pues habían sido amigos durante años pero ¿España? Lo único coherente que pudo pensar a parte de insultos para el ibérico fue "_se suma otra victima al harem de ese desvergonzado_", había escuchado por Arthur de que el hispano era un coqueto sin vergüenza pero no había tomado eso en serio hasta ahora, pensó –por un momento– en ir a casa del castaño y romperle la cara a golpes pero se contuvo al imaginar la cara de Peter al enterarse de eso, después de todo, su sobrino estaba confiándole uno de sus secretos mas profundos y de seguro no le volvería a dirigir la palabra si lo hacia y él no quería ver a su sobrino triste y menos por su culpa, opto por calmarse y seguir escuchando a Sealand para poder aconsejarlo como era debido, no era un experto en el tema pero era preferible que le pidiera ayuda a el antes que a cualquier otro.

Primero, porque de seguro Arthur armaría un escándalo monumental si Peter le mencionaba algo al respecto, Tino y Berwald encerrarían al muchacho en la plataforma marítima para que no viera mas que el mar durante meses para que se olvidara del ibérico, Alfred le diría alguna tontería y se lo contaría en tono de broma a Arthur, lo que seria cien veces peor, y Dinamarca no pensaba dejar que su querido sobrino le pidiera consejo a Francia, podrían llevarse bien pero de eso a que le tocara un solo cabello a Peter…eso sobre su cadáver.

-y ¿Qué es lo que piensas, tío Din?-pregunto Peter sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dinamarca miro a Peter, este lo miraba en silencio, paciente, en espera de una respuesta, una ligera brisa empezó a correr en ese momento levantando las hojas de los arboles y dándole a Peter un aspecto etéreo e irreal como un sueño, el chico parecía un ángel o la versión masculina de una ninfa, la luz del atardecer cayendo sobre la espalda del muchacho no hacia más que reforzar el efecto, cuando se repuso de la impresión, Dinamarca exclamo:

-¿Antonio no es muy grande para ti, Sealand?-el nórdico maldijo su atontamiento, esa era una pregunta muy estúpida ¡claro que Antonio era muy grande para el!

-Para el amor no hay edad, tío Din-había contestado el joven principado sonriendo y el nórdico sintió como si hubiera visto el paraíso frente a el.

-Pero ¿estas seguro de que no estas confundiendo las cosas?-dijo el danés-puede que en realidad lo quieras como tu hermano mayor, tu mejor amigo, en vez de verlo como una persona a la que realmente amas-musito el nórdico con un dejo de esperanza de que Peter realmente no amara al hispano y solo estuviera confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos hacia el.

-No tío Dinamarca, Suecia dice que cuando realmente quieres a una persona, te late el corazón muy rápido al estar cerca de ella y eso es lo que me pasar cuando estoy con España o con Letonia-dijo Peter mirándolo a los ojos-¿Qué debo hacer, tío Din?–pregunto el menor

-Piénsalo bien Peter y tomaras la decisión correcta -dijo el mayor mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Gracias tío Dinamarca-dijo Peter bajándose del columpio y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada Peter-dijo Dinamarca pensando que debía de dejar de leer los libros de magia de Noruega.

Eso había pasado hace tres semanas y desde entonces la vida del nórdico había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, empezó con un extraño sueño, en el se encontraban Noruega y él paseando por el campo mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia –en realidad él hablaba y Noruega hacia un esfuerzo para no golpearlo en la cabeza– de repente Noruega se adelanto mucho y Dinamarca corrió para alcanzarlo hasta que lo encontró sentado sobre una piedra, dándole la espalda, Dinamarca sonrió y se acerco a él.

-Oye-le dijo-me diste un buen susto-añadió dándole la vuelta, pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que no era Noruega sino Peter el que estaba sentado en la piedra.

-Hola tío Din-dijo el menor dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose del lugar caminando tranquilamente

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches que el danés se despertaba sobresaltado ¿Qué eran esos sueños? ¿Por qué le parecían tan reales? Tal vez la situación no le hubiera preocupado tanto si algunas de las cosas que veía cuando soñaba podían catalogarse como "no aptas para menores" ¿Qué le ocurría? Peter era su sobrino, adoptivo claro está pero aun así no dejaba de estar mal, quizás pasar tanto tiempo con Francis le estaba empezando a afectar, además de que Suecia, Finlandia y el resto de los nórdicos armarían un escándalo monumental si se enteraban, de seguro lo mandarían a una clínica psiquiátrica o peor que eso era que Sealand se asustara, dijera que era un maldito enfermo mental, se alejara de él y lo odiara de por vida, siempre que pensaba en eso al rubio se le encogía el corazón.

¿Qué hacer? Por un lado, estaba Noruega, a quien siempre había querido, la persona que casi nunca se quejaba de su persona, lo apoyaba en los peores momentos y escuchaba su parloteo sin decir nada –hasta que se hartaba y le da un golpe en cabeza– pero aun si Dinamarca lo quería mucho, en especial cuando el noruego lo llamaba "anko" en las noches de tormenta.

Por otro lado, estaba Peter, su querido sobrino, la persona que mas lo quería y admiraba –a pesar de que el rubio de ojos azules era un egocéntrico mandón– a Peter no le importaba, era feliz de pasar tiempo con su "tío Din" o "Den a secas" como le decía de broma porque era fanático de fullmetal alchemist (eso le recordaba al nórdico no dejar que Kiku influenciara mucho a su sobrino) además de eso, Peter era su sobrino –adoptivo o no– pero era su sobrino, su familia, no quería lastimarlo ni que él lo odiara, y si Berwald, Tino o Arthur se enteraban no era muy difícil saber la decisión que tomarían: separarlo de Sealand.

Dinamarca no sabia que hacer, cual era el camino correcto ¿le decía lo que sentía a Noruega, o se arriesgaba por Peter? No sabia, si iba con Noruega por más que tratara una parte de el aun pensaría en Peter y tarde o temprano "Noru" o "Norge" como a veces llamaba al noruego por cariño lo notaria y el no lo quería lastimarlo.

Estar con Noruega parecía lo mas lógico y sensato, después de todo, lo conocía mejor que nadie y tenían casi la misma edad y él quería mucho al noruego y esta seguro que este también lo quería bastante, además si se arriesgaba por Peter tendría que enfrentar muchos problemas: el posible miedo del chico, la oposición de Berwald, Tino y Arthur, la diferencia de edades entre los dos, los comentarios a sus espaldas, entre otras cosas.

El danés siguió pensando en el asunto después de la junta con su jefe, aunque estaba seguro de que estar con Noruega era lo apropiado, había algo que no terminaba de encajar, Dinamarca no sabia que era pero estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

Tan distraído estaba pensado en eso que no vio a la persona que venia caminando en dirección opuesta a la suya –tan distraída como el– hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sin saber muy bien como el danés había terminado en el suelo con una persona encima de el, al abrir los ojos –que se habían cerrado durante el incidente– un poco para saber quien era esa persona –y empezar a reclamarle por su falta de concentración– se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Peter y que estaban en una posición por demás comprometedora ya que el joven principado estaba –literalmente– sentado sobre su cadera y sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, por lo que Dinamarca pudo saborear un regusto a helado de vainilla con chocolate por apenas un segundo ya que el muchacho se separo de golpe y lo desvió la mirada avergonzado

-¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamo Sealand con un fuerte color rojizo pintado en las mejillas y mirando un punto en especifico en el abrigo de la persona con quien había chocado-iba distraído perdona por manchar tu abrigo-se disculpo el chico.

-No pasa nada pete-dijo el nórdico recuperado de la impresión

-¡tío Din!-exclamo el chico levantándose-no te vi venir-se excuso apenado-lo siento mucho-repitió

-No pasa nada-repitió el nórdico mientras Sealand lo ayudaba a levantarse

-Pero manche tu abrigo favorito con helado-replico Peter

-Ah eso-dijo el danés-no te preocupes, lo lavare después-añadió sonriendo mientras se daba cuenta de que no había escuchado nada respecto a la disculpa de Peter por manchar su ropa hasta ese momento.

-A propósito ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el hombre de ojos azules

-Vine a acompañar a Letonia a una junta-respondió Peter-siguen sin reconocerme como nación pero me dejan entrar en las juntas, si no hago ningún ruido-añadió con una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que te compre otro helado?-pregunto el danés

-¿Lo harías?-cuestiono el chico

El nórdico asintió

-¡Muchas gracias!-exclamo Peter-prometo tener mas cuidado esta vez-dijo adelantándose a la salida para conseguir su helado.

El nórdico lo siguió momento después pensando en lo irónico de la situación: Peter, que tenia una encrucijada amorosa le había puesto su propia encrucijada enfrente, encrucijada que parecía mas peligrosa ahora que ya estaba resulta, ahora el danés tenia una nueva encrucijada en la mente ¿tendría el valor suficiente para seguir la respuesta? Dinamarca no lo sabía pero esperaba que la persona que amaba le diera una señal, aunque en el fondo ya sabia la respuesta solo le daba miedo aceptarla.

Fin


End file.
